


Undertale: The Ambassador's Call to Reality

by z3n0



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Depressed Sans (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Gore(Mild-Severe), Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, Language(Mild-Explict), M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Parent Sans (Undertale), Possible Alcohol Use, Racism, Racist Language for Monsters, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans Needs Therapy (Undertale), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Suicidal Sans (Undertale), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Too Many Tags Please Proceed With Caution, Toriel is slowly forgiving Asgore, mental recovery, possible drug use, possible sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z3n0/pseuds/z3n0
Summary: "Imagine having the power to reset a world, yet still having the desire to move on in life. All thanks to one wake-up call.""A power quickly forgotten, with a new desire of wanting to move on."Join Frisk Dreemurr as they recover from a Near Death Experience, and reconsider what they want to do with their life.They don't want to reset anymore. They don't want to lose what they have. But sins from the past are creeping in, and Frisk can only handle so much; even with Determination.Will they succumb to the cascade of sins that they hold, or will they succeed in living a life with the endless weight of regret?
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Fear among the Despair of Trauma.

Their eyes opened; all they could see was an insurmountable amount of tubes and wires either on them or in them. The few noises they heard were the monotonous beeps of the EKG, along with the soft hum of the A.C vent muffled by the sounds of the ventilator attached down their esophagus blowing in and out air. They attempted to move a bit, only to feel what they could only describe as someone stepping on their entire body, breaking their bones with spiked boots while another person stabbed them. They plummeted their head back on the bed, harshly regretting their feeble attempt at movement.

Looking back down at their body, they noticed they weren't wearing a shirt, only a simple pair of scrubs from the waist down. They glanced at a bedpan at the foot of their hospital bed; it seemed to had been cleaned recently. Peering among their right arm, they noticed a long line of scabbed-over skin; from sight, it appeared to be 1 1/2 months old. They slowly tilted their head down once more; and noticed a large, heavily bandaged area spanning from their abdomen up to their chest. They realized that their foot had a plaster around it, and suddenly their foot emitted a sharp pain, as a reaction from trying to move earlier. They eerily moved their eyes over to their left hand and noticed they were missing two fingers. Fear set in, and with silent panic, they checked out the rest of their body. Their head had a long bandage, spanning around the crown, which hurt to even graze lightly with their hand. The entire left end of their body had numerous scars and scabs trailing down to the side of their abdomen. Putting their hand up to their left cheek, they inadvertently felt a thin hairline scar starting at the top of the cheek and ending at the bottom.

They noticed two tubes entering into their wrists and trailed their eyes up to the starting point, observing two bags; one was red, the other looked clear, with tiny particles inside of it. Suddenly, the panic set in full force, and they let out a single cry, they didn't want to lose all they worked for, they wanted to STAY DETERMINED; the scream alerted two nurses to the room. The nurses appeared to be shocked that they were awake, but it only lasted for a second before they ran over and injected a small amount of anesthesia into one of the hanging bags. They slowly calmed down, realizing that they were safe. They abruptly felt groggy as the medicine set in; glancing around with droopy eyes, they turned their attention to a young female nurse with a gentle voice, calmly telling them that it was okay.

The smooth, gentle voice was interrupted by the worried familiar voice of one, particularly comedic, skeleton. The child gently looked up and was met face to face with Sans, who had a flabbergasted look; seeing so many things coming in and out of their body almost made him, who kept his emotions locked away, start to "vomit". Keeping his composure, he lowered his eyesockets to a position of care and said, "heya, frisk-o...heh, you've been better, huh? you look bone tired...heh." He muttered, trying to keep calm. Sans relaxed a bit when he saw Frisk titter softly with delight, despite the situation.

"Alright kid, I gotta be honest with you. You've been out for...... bout' two months. Everyone else had thought you had fell down since they had rarely seen a human stay unconscious for so long and wake back up; they had prepared for the worst...but... I knew that you would come to." Sans stifled, but he could no longer hold it in. He gently scooped Frisk into a hug, and with pain in his voice, he uttered, "i cant lie anymore, i knew humans could wake back up, but i had my doubts, th-the docs' said you had a low likelihood, and i was worried bout' ya, ya'know? You freed 's all and, damn, kid, you're the kindest, most spirited kiddo I know..." Sans rambled on and on.

And all Frisk could do was give them a graceful smile.  
_________________________________________________________  
END OF CHAPTER ONE...  
PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A WORLD IN WHICH A HUMAN WITH ACCESS TO A BOUNDLESS POWER IS MET WITH APPREHENSION, ALL BECAUSE OF ONE NEAR-DEATH EVENT.


	2. Recovery within the Agony of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The freedom of comfort met with invisible barriers. 
> 
> Frisk will go home, happy as can be.
> 
> But will they be able to battle inner turmoil in the future to come?

Frisk shot awake and looked around, recollecting the events of the last time they were awake. Peering to the side of them, they noticed Sans, sleeping gently on the side of the hospital bed, his thick skull resting slightly above their knee. Looking at the enclosed windows, they could see a hint of moonlight creeping in through the small corner untouched by the thin cloth draping over the window. 

Frisk attempted to get up, noticing the crushing pain that they had from earlier had dulled. As soon as they had raised their body into a sitting position, they felt a boney hand gently grasp their arm. Looking over with a glint of confusion, they saw their boney comedian awake and spry. "heya, uh, 's probably not a good idea for ya to move right now, kiddo." Sans stated wearily. "uh, lets get'cha lying back down, kay?" Sans gently said. Apprehensively, Frisk let Sans gently place them back into a laying position. Frisk peered over and noticed that Sans had his eyes in such a slant that it looked like he was about to transmute the entire hospital into a whoopee cushion. "hey kiddo, ya look abit nakey'. here, gotcha one of your shirts, don'tcha worry, I asked the docs for permission." Sans said, a happy tone in his usually pessimistic voice. He extended out his boney hand, which had a neatly folded purple-striped shirt in it.

Frisk, with a giddy expression on their face, snatched the shirt from Sans's hands, gently putting it on so that it didn't interfere with any of the instruments sticking into their body. Sans let out a soft sigh of happiness, happy that Frisk, even if for only a moment, was giddy about something. 

Sans paused for a moment, clearly in deep thought, before turning back towards Frisk. "oh, yeah. that reminds me, i hope yer' ready for a whole lotta love. cuz everyone is coming, even Mettaton. not Muffet, though, she was busy." Sans casually relayed to Frisk. Frisk was ecstatic, they couldn't wait to see all of their friends!

Frisk and Sans chattered for quite a while before a gentle knock interrupted by a loud "NyaH!!!!" was heard. Suddenly, several familiar faces streamed into the room, the first face Frisk saw was Papyrus, who was ecstatic to see the human awake, "HUMAN! I'M SO GLAD YOU FINALLY WOKE UP! EVERYONE WAS SO WORRIED... BUT ALAS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, KNEW YOU WOULD PULL THROUGH!" Papyrus boomed with a thunderous voice. Papyrus was then interrupted by Alphys and Undyne, who were happy to see Frisk awake, as well. "NGAHHH!!! Frisk! You had us worried SICK! Me and Alphy had thought you had fell down! Gah! I'm so glad you're okay, punk!" Undyne said with a heroic voice. "Y-Yeah! Frisk, I-I'm so glad y-you're up and...." Alphys muttered a few words before reclining into shyness. Undyne and Alphys settled back a bit when Toriel asked them politely to move. "Frisk! Dear... I'm so glad you're doing alright. You had me worried sick! But at least you woke up. And that's all I could be happy for...!" Toriel said with a sweet, motherly voice. Everyone was clamoring and talking and loving Frisk, Papyrus was bickering with Sans about his laziness again. Suddenly, everyone was interrupted by an "OHH YES~" from a particular metal robot. Mettaton busted in, mysterious smoke seeping into the room, his leg extended, and propelled him right in front of Frisk. "Oh, Frisk, darling! I'm so glad you're alright! In fact, I'm even broadcasting LIVE to 200 MILLION viewers who are ELATED to see their ambassador awake!" Mettaton uttered with his usual sensually smooth voice. "Alright, Mettaton, that's quite enough." A deep, kind voice uttered from the corner of the room. "Oh! Why ofcourse, dear king!" Mettaton eloquently stated, before moving out of the way of Asgore. "Please, Mettaton! Just call me Asgore." Asgore politely said as they moved right next to Frisk, sweating nervously from the penetrating stare of Toriel's threatening glare. "Frisk. I am glad you're fine, you're a determined child. And I believe the hopes of creating a new, better future, encouraged you to keep strong! Above all else. I am glad you did not perish." Asgore valiantly stated a small amount of care in his voice.

Suddenly, Alphys interrupted everyone, albeit quietly. "u-uh, a-anyways...on terms of when F-Frisk can leave... Erm... I-Its actually now! I spoke t-to the doctors, showed them my i-identification, a-and b-being the royal scientist of the u-underground, t-they trust t-that i can keep them s-stable! I-infact, I have medical equipment being set up b-by Mettaton right now." Alphys nervously rambled on. "HELL YEAH!" Undyne boomed with a ferocious voice, "WOWIE! THAT'S GREAT!" Papyrus happily shouted out. "Wonderful, my dear!" Toriel said with a sweet voice of relief. "s' cool, kiddo. now ya get to come home with us. heh." Sans said a brief tone of delight in his voice

Alphys smiled for a moment, looking at a paper with solemn eyes. "Stage 2 Pleural Mesothelioma: Positive." Alphys aggressively started sweating. She didn't want to tell anyone, imagine how devastated they would be? No, she would just do the treatments herself, and tell Frisk that it's part of the procedure. "heya, alph, you good?" Sans suddenly said, being right behind Alphys. Alphys leaped, falling on the ground. "S-Sans! Y-You need to w-warn me first! Y-you scared the l-life out of me!" Alphys blabbered out; a panic in her voice. "heh, sorry alph, you seemed nervous about somethin." Sans casually apologized. "O-oh! J-just stressed out about everything, S-sans. But t-thanks for a-asking!" Alphys stumbled out, crumpling the paper behind her back. "ah, well, hey. if ya need any support, know i'm here, alph. kay?" Sans said with a tone of suspiciousness. "and uh, maybe ya can tell me what was on that paper later, hm?" Sans ridiculed with a dark glare. Alphys was left speechless and trembling as Sans winked and left the room casually.

Several hours later, after several attempts at removing the cords from Frisk, they finally had gotten them into a wheelchair. They had a medicine drip rolling aside them; but it didn't bother them, they were excited to go home again! Although, something had suddenly struck them. How did they end up in the hospital...? Wanting answers, they relayed their thoughts to Sans, who paused for a long second. "...jeez. i knew this would come...alright, listen kid." Sans solemnly stated, crouching down next to Frisk, everyone gazing at them quizzingly. "ya...were in an accident, a Freightliner Semi truck slammed into you at a speed of 45 miles per hour." Sans said with blue, magical tears forming in his eyes. "you...ah, fuck....you looked like a goddamn horror movie scene when i found you." Sans cursed, shaking his head in pain.

"i knew the entire time what your survival rate was. it was a 10% chance that you weren't dead on impact. and a 5.35% chance that you would survive if you hadn't instantly died..." Sans stopped himself from going too much into detail, leaving out the fact that they had a life expectancy of 32 years. Everyone around them was sad and speechless, Sans stood up and calmed everyone down. "cmon guys, lets bring them home." Sans said, a sad glint piercing through his apathetic walls.

Gently, Sans held onto Frisk, "ima use a shortcut. trust me, they'll be fine. it'll be alot easier to get them home this way. alph, 's the stuff ready at home?" Sans lazily uttered. Papyrus groaned in protest about shortcuts, but Toriel assured him it would be fine, Alphys gave a quick nod to Sans's question as Undyne noogied Papyrus and told him how much of a kind bonehead he was. Asgore was awkwardly off to the side, talking to Alphys. 

Sans asked Frisk if they were ready, being met with a quick nod. Sans told Frisk to brace themselves as he warped space, bringing them into Frisk's room, which was right next to Sans and Toriel's room, Papyrus's being right next to that. Gently, Sans scooped up Frisk, lightly setting them atop their soft, flexible MTT brand mattress. The blanket had tiny knitted-in MTT mini-robots along with MTT-brand bombs all lined into patterns. 

Sans sat the drip next to them, as he brought various machines into the room, attaching them onto or into Frisk, being met with light protest. Sans brushing it off with a pun or two as Frisk just gives a sigh. Sans finally finishes and ruffles Frisk's hair, being met with a giggle and a small "Nooo! Hehehe!" Then Sans clanks his skull lightly upon their forehead, their version of a kiss. "gnight, Frisk." Sans says with a happy glare. "Night, dad!" Frisk says, catching Sans in a spiral of emotion. He flicks off the light and gently closes the door, and everything goes dark.

_____________________________________________________________________  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
HOW WILL A HUMAN MET WITH THE POWER TO UNDO, LIVE AMONG THE PAIN OF AN ILLNESS THEY ARE UNAWARE OF?


	3. Nightmares of a Broken Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events unfold in a spiral of exponential misery.  
> Will the human be able to handle the agony of the neverending spiral into deeper depths of pure agony?  
> (Warning: Cussing, Violent Description, Suicide-related events.)

"Oh, partner!~" An eerie voice giggled. Frisk opened their eyes and noticed that everything around them was gone. It was just eternal darkness leaving them floating in a spiral of sin. "Cmon, Frisk...! I may not have control over you anymore..." The voice tittered, "But that doesn't mean that i'm going to let you forget about what you did." The voice uttered with an angry scowl. "YOU made me this way, and now you sit here feeling regret for sins already done?" They hissed. They sighed "Listen. I may have been corrupted by your poor sense of sentimentality. But, I can tell when someone has felt true remorse and regret for their sins. That being said..." The voice uttered. "Chara, w-w-wai!" Frisk tried to let out, yet having their voice silenced. "I can't let you live a single day where you don't feel your sins." Chara solemnly said. Suddenly, Frisk's mind filled with horrid memories of their friends being killed by their hand, over and over. Flooded memories of the countless encounters they had with Sans. They screamed in agony as the memories overlapped and shattered their sanity. "Fr-sk?" A muffled voice shouted. "F__isk! W__e U_!" The muffled voice slowly became more apparent before their thoughts filled with the word "Wake up." 

Suddenly, Frisk jolted awake, tears streaming down their face, their breathing was abnormally high, and their heart was racing almost twice a second.   
Sans caught them into a tender hug as his eye was flaring blue with tears streaming down his face as well, indicating he also had a nightmare.  
Frisk clasped to him, their arms wrapped around his soft, white shirt. They could feel his boney fingers rubbing their back lightly as his other hand, held their head against his ribs.   
The sputters and sobs from Frisk grew softer as Papyrus suddenly burst into the room, his eyes filled with worry. Without saying a word, he ran over and scooped both of them into a holding hug, sitting atop the bed and quietly shouting "IT'S OKAY, YOU TWO, I HAVE GOT YOU, EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS BY YOUR SIDE...!"

Sans couldn't resist anymore and held tightly onto his brother, while Frisk did the same. Papyrus sat there holding onto them until they had thoroughly calmed down, and then happily exclaimed, "NOW THAT YOU ARE THOROUGHLY CALMED DOWN BY MY GREATNESS, HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU SOME CELEBRATORY-" Papyrus paused and appeared deep in thought, "...ACTUALLY, FOR ONCE, SANS, ILL GIVE YOU SOME KETCHUP. FRISK...WOULD YOU LIKE SOME OF MS. TORIEL'S PIE?" Papyrus asked, ending his rambling.

Frisk, with a glare of pure exhilaration, nodded happily, exclaiming, "Yes, please!"   
Papyrus nodded energetically, "WELL THEN! THAT'S SET, YOU TWO STAY RIGHT HERE, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus jovially exclaimed, almost flying out the door.

Sans dryly chuckled, "ya'know. it puzzles me how he didn't wake a single person up. hell, Undyne and Alphys live right next ta' us, and i was expecting that to wake them up." He rambled on, failing to derail the dark topic.  
"Heheh, yeah..." Frisk weakly snorted. Sans looked at them, analyzing the cords and making sure Papyrus hadn't accidentally pulled one of them off, sighing in relief that they were all in place.   
"Sans. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve this." Frisk suddenly let out, a dark look in their eyes.   
Sans jolted with a feeling of pure anger, "no. dont you ever say that about yourself again, you hear me? you regret what you did, and that's better than most people." Sans snorted with a huff of pure anger. "B-But I-" Frisk tried to let out, being cut off by Sans. "no. you deserve all of this, what's in the past, is in the past. never forget what you've done, Frisk. but never let it drag you down, kay?" Sans harshly said, before ruffling Frisk's hair, "b'sides, everyone cares 'bout ya, we all would miss you greatly if ya' went and did something dumb like that." Sans winked at Frisk, who gave a small smile in response.

"Even so...." Sans's eye sockets turned dark. "I've done much worse to you, kiddo. ya' don't think i regret it? killer or not, i still massacred you. sometimes i even left ya to bleed out. heh. no-one deserves to be tortured like that. even a genocidal child." Sans bleakly stared towards the wall, his eye-sockets half-closed. "but i've learned to keep that behind me, like a burlap sack that i carry. not in the way, but not forgotten. kept as a reminder of what not to do." Sans dismally rambled on. Frisk looked at him with tears in their eyes, a small smile still fixated on their face. They almost tackled-hugged Sans, saying "Thank you, Sans." With a hoarse voice. 

Sans stopped staring blankly, Alerted by the sudden force. Suddenly looking down at Frisk, he hugged them back With a happy glint in his sockets. 

Suddenly, Papyrus burst through the door, a plate of pie in one hand, and a bottle of ketchup in the other. "HERE YOU GO, YOU TWO! ENJOY!" Papyrus boomed happily, giving each of the two their respective item. "NOW. YOU TWO COME GET ME IF THERE IS ANYMORE THAT YOU NEED, I'LL BE HAPPY TO OBLIGE!" Papyrus valiantly said. "thanks, bro. you're the coolest." Sans said, adoration in his dim optics. "YES, YES, ADORE ME LATER, BROTHER!-" Papyrus casually shouted, getting cut off by Frisk. "Hehe! You're the coolest uncle ever, Papyrus!" Frisk says, stars shining behind their closed eyes and a wide grin on their face. Papyrus gasped, "WOWIE, SANS! THEY CALLED ME THEIR UNCLE! IM...SO HAPPY!" Papyrus tearingly said, "well, ever since me and tori signed the papers, you technically are their uncle." Sans casually remarked. "WELL! I SHALL BE THE GREATEST UNCLE IN THE WORLD! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus enthusiastically yelled, leaping out of the room. 

"welp, let's catch some z's, kay?" Sans said, snuggling up to Frisk to keep them safe. "don'tcha worry, Frisk, I won't let the bedbugs bite." Sans said, winking at Frisk jokingly, getting a giggle in response.

The next morning, Sans had woken up much earlier than Frisk had. So he decided to go down to the kitchen and brew some coffee, looking around, he notices that Papyrus had already left for his training. Man, they must have woken up late, considering even Toriel had left for work at school.

While reaching up for some coffee grains to layout beside the machine, he notices an old bottle of monster-brand alcohol. The difference with this alcohol is that it can make even skeletons heavily intoxicated, and when drunk by humans, it has an immediate effect.

Slowly, Sans reaches up towards the bottle of alcohol; before stopping himself and thinking "no. i told paps i would stop, didnt i?" Sans scolded himself, before being pulled yet again towards the allure of the bottle. He tried to resist his mind playing temptations on him, before giving in with a "maybe...just one glass. it's been a rough year. im sure paps will understand." Sans says, knowing full well what he's going to get himself into.

Grabbing the bottle was the last thing he remembered for those hours.

Frisk woke up and noticed Sans slumped over beside them, a half-drunken bottle of strong alcohol lay on the table next to them. Their hand was atop Frisk's, and their head was right beside their stomach. Sans let out half-slurred groans in his intoxicated sleep, immediately filling Frisk with worry.

Frisk remembered the last time this happened was 3 years ago. The fight between Papyrus and Sans left everyone in a sour mood for quite a while. Sans was in such a deep depression that he almost... Well, safe to say, Frisk saved his life and convinced him to talk to Papyrus. Sans promised he would never drink again. Imagine how heartbroken he would be if he saw that Sans did it again.

Frisk didn't want to deal with this, not in the state that they were in. They couldn't handle it, why would they, after the hell they had gone through?

Their mind filled with the eternal worry of the warzone that would occur once Papyrus found out; and suddenly, in a moment of mindless panic, they downed the bottle, hoping that it would simply dull their emotion.

Suddenly, their mind went black.

Sans woke up, still very intoxicated, looking over; they saw Frisk completely out of it.   
Looking over to the side of the bed, they saw an empty bottle of alcohol laying aside Frisk. They silently cursed at themselves, panicking, they grabbed the bottle and threw it out the window.

"OW! A FLYING GLASS BOTTLE HIT ME! UNDYNE! WHO DID THIS ACT OF SOURCERY?" Papyrus distantly shouted in shock. "NGAH!!! IT...flew out of your guys's house?" Undyne said with a confused glance. "WAIT WHY WOULD IT FLY...OUT...OF...MY...?" Papyrus slowed his words down, suddenly tearing up. "NO...NO!!! HE WOULDNT...HE...HE PROMISED!" Papyrus panicked. "Paps! calm DOWN!" Undyne worriedly shouted. 

"RIGHT...YOU-YOU'RE RIGHT, UNDYNE! IM SURE SANS HAS A PERFECTLY REASONABLE EXPLAINATION!" Papyrus said with a glint of hope in his eyes.

Sans was fucking freaking, not only did he do the ONE thing he PROMISED Papyrus he would not do, but now he just HIT his brother with the bottle. Sans looked for his shades, scrambling to put them on. Stumbling down the stairs, he worked all his might into standing upright and casual.

Papyrus turned the knob of the door after saying goodbye to Undyne, walking into the house and seeing Sans awkwardly leaning against the bottom stairway rail wearing his pair of "COOL" shades. Closing the door behind him, he peered suspiciously at Sans.

Looking closer at Sans, he noticed a slight wobble in his stance, and judging by his awkward reaction, he was definitely hiding something from him. "heyyyy bro? wassup with you?" Sans said, dragging his words out unusually long.

"OH! WELL I JUST GOT BACK FROM TRAINING FROM UNDYNE'S, WHEN THE WEIRDEST THING HAPPENED!" Papyrus bellowed on. "YOU SEE, SANS. A BOTTLE HIT ME FROM THE SKY! ALMOST LIKE MAGIC." Papyrus stated, seeing how Sans reacted.  
"huh, that's weird bro. wonder who's throwin' magic bottles from the sky, then." Sans responded, almost in a monotone voice.

Papyrus was very suspicious of Sans and decided on an idea. "HEY, BROTHER? WOULD YOU MIND GRABBING ME A PLATE OF SPAGHETTI? IT HAS BEEN A LONG DAY!" Papyrus jovially said. Sans almost froze in place, invisible panic in his eyes. "oh, uh, sure bro!" Sans stammered.

Slowly, Sans took a step forwards, then another, he almost stumbled halfway through, although catching himself before he did. He made it to the fridge, but right as he bent down to grab the plate of spaghetti after opening it, his shades fell off right as he stood back up.

Frozen, Sans started to nervously shift around. Papyrus looked at his eyes in disbelief, they were incredibly dim, which was a sign of intoxication in skeletons. Sans nervously stumbled, exclaiming "Papyrus, wait! i-i can explai-!" Before getting cut off by an emotionally distraught Papyrus shouting "NO, SANS! DON'T BOTHER!" He said, letting out a few tears. "YOU PROMISED ME SANS! AND THEN RATHER THAN ADMITTING IT, YOU TRIED TO HIDE THE FACT THAT YOU BROKE IT!" Papyrus cried out, stomping off emotionally. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING ME, SANS! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" Papyrus shouted, slamming his door behind him.

Sans was left alone to wallow in his shame and sin, and he fell into a crouch. His thoughts blared in his mind, "Bad brother." "What kind of brother are you? Breaking a promise like that?" "Useless brother." "He would be better off if you weren't here." "Why do you go on?" "Worthless." "WORTHLESS." "WORTHLESSWORTHLESSWORTH-" The thoughts barge among his thin skull, inundating him in anguish.

Sans stood up, his mindset in an emotional cascade of broken mentality. Looking around, he only let out a weak expression of laughter. "maybe the voices are right. what the hell kind of brother am i? i only fuckin way him down." Sans said, hating on himself. "maybe if i cut the anchor, he can finally sail?" Sans uttered out, a dry chuckle in his voice. "the kid would be fine. they have so many people to fall back on, besides. i'm desposable." Sans mumbled, mentally bashing himself.

Shaking, they picked up a freshly sharpened knife from the table and took a deep breath. "they'll be happier." Sans engraved in his thoughts. 

Making his soul appear, Sans dryly gave it one final look, and raising the knife up high, he plunged it into his soul, surprisingly, it didn't instantly kill him, he still had 0.7 hp left. Ignoring the overwhelming pain, he looked at his soul, which had a deep crack all the way down to the diameter. Shaking again, he raised the knife up fast and brought it out with all his might.

0.0275/1 HP.

He was still alive. He could barely move his hands around, and his vision was dimming among the insurmountable pain in his soul. His soul was cracked in rough directions, every crack was holding together by a hair. Raising the knife up once more, he brought it down. Or so he thought.

Looking beside him, he saw the fragile figure of Frisk, weakly holding onto his arm, looking at their body, sans saw several bloody holes and lines where the kid had ripped out their IV's and machine cords.  
"K-kid? y-you need to...get back...you're...bleed...in...." Sans tried to weakly utter out, before collapsing to the ground. Frisk, with every ounce of Determination, bent down and checked their SOUL, looking at their HP.

It was decreasing every minute. 0.0275, 0.0274...  
Frisk panicked, and with the final ounce of strength they could muster in their shattered voice, they yelled out for Papyrus.

Papyrus, who was sitting in his room, an aura of emotional conflict consuming him, was brought back to reality by the anguished scream of his human friend. Jumping up from his seat, he burst out the door to the source of the noise, which was...down? Leaping over the guardrail, he was met with pure terror as he stood among a human, slowly bleeding out, and his brother, slowly losing HP.

"O-OH, DEAR GOD. S-SHIT!" Papyrus cursed, a thing he rarely did. "CRAP! I NEED TO CALL...ALPHYS AND UNDYNE!" Papyrus shakily mustered out, quickly pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. Dialing the number, he frantically waited for them to pick up, and the moment they did, he frantically said "ALPHYS! UNDYNE! I NEED YOU HERE! FRISK AND S-SANS, THEY'RE BADLY HURT!" Papyrus blasted out, hanging up without even waiting for a response.

Papyrus's panic was slightly distracted by the sound of the door being broken right off its hinges. "NGAHHHH!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE Two... punks...." Undyne shouted, before being frozen by the bloodied floor. Looking at Frisk, she saw deep holes where the cords were pulled out, bits and chunks of scraped muscle were dangling from the holes, the tissue in one of the wounds was torn and fissured.

Undyne just covered her mouth and looked away, trying not to cry. Alphys was panicking but trying to keep her calm. "Q-q-quickly! U-Undyne and Papyrus! Bring them t-to my lab! it's under our house, the elevator is the door with red in the m-middle!" Alphys stuttered out, sweating nervously. Both Undyne and Papyrus nodded vigorously, Undyne carefully picking up Frisk and Papyrus carefully picking up Sans, "I'll be over as soon as I can! Put them on the metal tables in the room marked 'medical care'!" Alphys muttered out as they both sprinted out the door.

Reaching the house, they quickly ran into the hall, turning through the large living room towards the red door, pressing a small button; the door opened.  
Quickly going inside, they pressed the only other button besides their floor, labeled as "Lab." The elevator made a creaking noise as they slowly descended. "Gah! This slow hunk o' junk!" Undyne angrily huffed. "FOCUS, UNDYNE!" Papyrus clamored.

Finally, the elevator doors opened, and they ran out to a large lab, with various rooms and a large, spacious center.  
Reading through various rooms labeled for plants and blood tests and so on, they finally made it to the labeled room they were looking for. Quickly, they sat them down on the two metal tables that were prepared there. They noticed a note from Alphys, "I-if you got here b-before me, t-than, i w-want you two to place the soul r-readers onto both of them. I-I know you two can do it! R-remember, gently on the middle. They m-may groan in pain, a-as it's a sharp puncture." Finishing reading the note, they both scrambled out the large machines that were hooked up to two big monitor screens, grabbing the end, it was a suction plug with the middle donning a razor-sharp needle. Almost in sync, they put the needles into the souls gently, but firmly. Sans made no noise, but Frisk made a low groan of pain in response. Looking up, the screen booted on, both screens having four large squares indicating a loading screen, above the squares, it has an "Analyzing Soul" text. Suddenly, both screens chime, and various readings appear, the main four stats were HP, LV, DEF, ATT. Below those were various readings for blood levels, glucose, white blood cells, etc, for the human. Sans's had various readings under his stats such as magic level, physicality percentage, soul stability, magical storage, etc. Looking at Sans's health, Papyrus froze in tears. The HP was 0.0173/1. The human's HP was 5.3/20, dropping by .2 to .5 every ten minutes. Suddenly, the human's screen beeped through a detailed scan of diseases and cancers, all saying negative but one. "Stage 2 Pleural Mesothelioma: Positive. The survival rate for 5-10 years is 7.3%. Would you like a detailed reading?" The device chimed. Papyrus and Undyne were confused, before pressing yes.

After reading all about it, Papyrus and Undyne were stunned and confused, Undyne had found a crumpled paper with the same reading, labeled with the hospital's name. "O-oh, g-god..." Alphys muttered out, standing behind them with various machines. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Papyrus took the words right out of Undyne's mouth. "I-I-I...." Alphys squirmed, then sighed. "I d-didn't want to bring down th-the... m-mood, you guys were s-so happy a-and I was afraid youwouldallbesadandeverythingand...and-" Alphys blurted out, before being suddenly stopped by Undyne, "I...understand... Y-you didn't want to change the one moment of happiness we had... But....please don't hide stuff like this from us. you only hurt yourself in that process." Undyne lightly said, giving Alphys a soft hug, Papyrus silently bringing everyone into a group hug.

"T-thanks guys...but we need to get to work, fast!" Alphys mustered out of her shaking voice. Happy to oblige, Papyrus and Undyne help Alphys hook and attach various machines to Sans and Frisk, after cleaning their wounds, of course.

Everyone stood in anticipation, waiting, and praying that they stabilize. Luckily, Frisk stabilized fairly quickly, their HP was replenishing fairly fast. Sans, however, was stabilized, but barely. His HP wouldn't budge, either up or down. Giving a shaky sigh, Alphys mumbled "Well, he won't increase, but at least he isn't dropping any l-lower." The others responded with a grim nod. "I-i'll go inform everyone over the phone..." Alphys gravely said, leaving the room. Both Papyrus and Undyne stayed in the room, giving encouraging words to Frisk and Sans, hoping for them to stay Determined. Undyne paused for a moment. 

"Hey Papyrus." Undyne said.  
"YES UNDYNE?" Papyrus responded.  
"Sans's wounds are self-inflicted, aren't they...?" Undyne gravely asked.  
"..." Papyrus stood silent.  
"YES. THEY ARE." Papyrus grimly mustered.  
"Ah. I-I see." Undyne mumbled.  
Papyrus noticed that the human's intoxication levels were 65%, but he...

He honestly didn't care anymore. He was just glad that they were both safe.   
Opening up his MTT Brand Bag, he shakily pulled out a camera, which was filled with countless pictures of everybody having fun.

It had a picture of Frisk and Sans on a roller coaster, Frisk was having the time of their life but Sans looked like he was gonna puke. Another picture was Sans and Frisk chilling at the beach, Undyne and Alphys were in the background, and Toriel was sunbathing. Sans looked honestly happy in that picture. He flipped through more, museums, skydiving, training, climbing, hiking, and various pictures of everyone, even Sans having fun.

Papyrus teared up, all it took was one accident, and everything went downhill. He missed those amazing trips, those wonderful vacations. Undyne was right beside him, without him noticing, and even she was struggling not to cry. They both held each other and kept strong. They talked about the various memories they had. "Remember that time Frisk had to get surgery on a tooth? They were completely whacked out on that medicine. I-it was hilarious..." Undyne reminisced.  
"Y-YEAH, AND REMEMBER THE TIME HUMAN FRISK LEARNED HOW TO LEVITATE USING BLUE MAGIC? THEY WERE SO ESTATIC..." Papyrus emotionally said as the machines let out an hourly blast of strong healing magic, finally completely healing Frisk's wounds but not Sans's. Suddenly, the lights on Sans's machine all started to flash various colors, and with a flash of light, everything went dark.

Papyrus opened his eyes, and looked around, noticing that Undyne was unconscious. Looking over, he could see Sans sitting on the side of the metal table, slowly stretching his hand in and out. Staring at other objects, he noticed that small objects were scattered around the room, various shards of glass and bits of plastic riddled the floor. Sans's screen was partially cracked, and Frisks had small hairline fractures in the screen. Looking at Frisk, he noticed they were completely fine, although the table they were on was fairly tilted to the side. Looking at Sans's table, he noticed several sharp puncture wounds, about the exact same shape as his bones, along with several charred metal markings and even some molten metal in certain areas.

Sans looked around bleakly and noticed Papyrus sitting against the wall, blankly observing his surroundings, completely unaware of the small cracks he had on his temporal fossa. Papyrus, standing up, quickly went over to his brother and hugged him deeply, Sans only responding with a weak "bro...?" Papyrus kept him in a hug, "DONT, EVER DO THAT AGAIN SANS. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LOST I WOULD BE WITHOUT YOU, YOU LAZYBONES. I'M SORRY FOR YELLING AT YOU EARLIER... I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE GOING THROUGH SO MUCH." Papyrus said through a shaken voice. Sans said nothing and only held his brother tightly and let his emotion out, as Papyrus comforted him.

Looking over to Undyne, Papyrus was worried until Sans said that he had already checked her out, all she needed was a bit of bandaging.  
He went on to explain how Alphys had already come in and responded quickly, testing him and making sure he was stable enough for discharge, along with pleading with him to go to therapy through her tears.  
Sans said that Papyrus had been out for 3 hours, everyone is home, Alphys has been giving everyone, especially Toriel, hourly information on them.  
"...SANS?" Papyrus uttered.  
"yeah, bro?" Sans stated.  
"WHAT'S THE TRUE REASON YOU'RE SO DOWN?" Papyrus pressured.  
"w-what do y-you mean? i t-thought you kn-" Sans stuttered, being cut off by Papyrus.

"...DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH MY NIGHTMARES ABOUT BEING KILLED BY THE HUMAN?" Papyrus questioned.

"..." Sans paused.

"you know about that?" Sans quizzingly asked.

"YES. I AM AWARE THAT THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME I'VE MET THE HUMAN." Papyrus solemnly stated.

"how long have you known?" Sans mumbled.

"I had a nightmare about remeeting Frisk 45 times."   
Papyrus says, in all lower case.

"it's called...." Sans pauses.

"The power of RESET."

________________________________________________  
END OF CHAPTER THREE: THE NAIVE ONE HAS PROVEN TO BE NOT SO NAIVE AFTER THE CASCADE OF EVENTS THAT HAVE UNFOLDED. WHAT HAS HE BEEN HIDING ALL THIS TIME...?


End file.
